Love and Every Drug
by breakingbrianna
Summary: Bella is a bartender who is adictted to drugs. when her dealer is killed she needs to find a new one is the new mysterious male employee what she is looking for?
1. prolouge

**This is my first official twilight fanfic so i'd love to hear what you guys think. If i get reviews to keep going to chapter 1. **

**thanks for the support and i hope you all enjoy my story**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Every Drug<strong>

**PROLOUGE**

My name is Isabella Swan and i was a drug addict at 18. I lived in Seattle in a rundown apartment near the docks. i worked in a shitty bar at nights to get by. When i got hooked on drugs I had just moved to Seattle from forks after my father died. To be honest i loved the cool weather from the north and didn't want to go back to Pheniox to live with my mother. she shipped me to my fathers when i was 16 so she could have the perfect life with her new husband Phil. I despised him. He took my mother from me. We were so close till he came along and she acted like i didn't exsist.

The neddle enters my vein as i penetrate the skin near the crook of my elbow. the drugs flood over me and it feels great. i feel like i'm on cloud nine. I sit back and close my eyes as a sigh escapes my mouth. It's been a while since i've been this high, My dealer gave me the good stuff this time and i loved him for that. before i knew it i was asleep.

It was around 6 in the afternoon when i woke up. My shift started in two hours. I walked to the bathrrom and turned the water on to let in warm up, I stripped my clothes off then stepped in the shower. i pour the shampoo into my hands and lathered it in my medium length brown hair. i leaned my head back to let the water rinse out my hair. i repeated the process then did the same with the conditioner then turned the water off. i stood there for a few seconds before stepping out. I wrapped a towel around my chest the walked out into my room to get dress. i pulled out some underwear then put on a black lace push up bra. I pulled on a black shirt that showed the right amount of clevage and a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans with a pair of knee high black leather boots. My boss James nomad had a thing for his employees looking like hookers. I brushed out my hair then let it air dry. I munched on some left over chinese to pass time. at 7:30 i walked out the door and locked it. I walked down the stairs and headed to the bar.

When i got to the bar I saw James unlocking the door. he had his hands full of boxes and was struggling. i ran over to him.

"need help James?" i asked, taking the boxes from his hands.

"thanks Bella." he said, opening the door. " oh, i need you to serve tonight, Rosalie called and said she was sick." he added, turning on the games.

I nodded.

"Uh, where do you want these boxes?" i asked

"just put them in my office." he said not even looking up at me.

i walked into his office and sat down the boxes. i looked over at James desk and saw a picture of his wife Victoria. she was so pretty, she had fire engine red curl hair. She was the sweetest girl i've met unless you hit on her husband then you were in trouble. i tuned around and walked out sutting the door behind me. i went to the bar and turned on the registar and started counting the money. I heard the ding of the door and looked up. It was like he was sent from heaven. he had the most awfully crazy hair like he had sex before walking in. his gray v-neck clung to his body and you could see every muscle. I staired at him and i think he caught on because he was smirked at me.

"hello?" he said waving his hand towards me.

"Uh, hi." i said finally looking down to continue counting.

"Can you tell me where James is?" he asked walking towards the bar and sat down in frint of me.

"yeah he is in the back. What me to go get him?" i asked looking up at him with a smile.

"sure." she said returning the smile.

I walked to the back of the bar to get James.

"Hey James there is someone in the front of the bar looking for you." i said looking at James as he counted beers.

"oh cool that must be the new guy, come on." James said as he walked by me.

I followed him up to the front of the bar. The new guy was looking around at the pictures hanging in the bar. James walked up behind him and cleared his throat. the guy jumped and turned around. I giggled silently from behind the bar.

"Are you the new guy?" James asked.

the new guy shook his head yes.

"I am Edward Cullen." he said and stuck his hand out to shake James hand.

"it;s nice to meet you Edward." he shook his hand. "tonight you'll be working bar so Bella can train you." James said pointing to me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think leave me reviews telling if i should keep going.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

around 7:30 i headed to the bar. I met up with Jessica and we had a little "get together". She was a great fuck. I went to high school with her and we dated for a bit then we broke it off. We reconnected a few months ago and did nothing but have sex. I left afterwords to go to my new job. I walked to the bar and saw the open sign and walked in. there was a sexy brunette standing behind the bar. she had all the right curves in the right spot. I'd do her on the bar if i could. she looked up at me a staired i knew she liked what she saw. i smirked at the girl.

"hello?" I said waving my hand towards her.

"Uh, hi." she said finally looking down to continue what she was doing.

"Can you tell me where James is?" I asked walking towards the bar and sat down in font of her.

"yeah he is in the back. What me to go get him?" she asked looking up at me with a smile.

"sure." I said returning the smile.

The girl walked to the back of the bar. I got up to look around the bar. There were pictures of old emplyees and ones of the sexy bar girl and james, she was gone for a few mintues till she emerged from the back with James. He had blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Are you the new guy?" James asked.

I shook his head yes.

"I am Edward Cullen." I said and stuck my hand out to shake James hand.

"it's nice to meet you Edward." he shook my hand. "tonight you'll be working bar so Bella can train you." James said pointing to Bella.

she looked up at me and waved abit. I smirked and walked over to her.

"well hello there Bella." i said with a smile and walked behind the bar. I could smell her perfume. She smelled of strawberries. I loved Strawberries.

"looks like were partners tonight." I added with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at me. "ouch." i said looking at the clock. it read 7:50.

" i still have ten minutes want to go for a smoke?" she asked grabbing her pack of cigarettes.

"sure i'd love to." I said pulling out mine and walked out back with her.

Bella stood up against the wall and pulled a cigarette out and lit it up. she took a long drag the exhaled. I pulled out a joint and put it to my lips then lit it. i took a long drag and exhaled leaning my head back and closed my eyes.

"want a drag?" i asked holding it out offering it to Bella.

"Sure." she said with a smile and took it.

Bella took a long drag and exhaled she looked at me and smiled.

"thats almost as good as the shit my dealer gives me." she said handing it back to me.

Bella did drugs! i think i just met my dream girl. I wanted to take her into our own drug enfused little world. She leaned back againt the wall with her left eg up against it for support. I swear she was all kinds of sexy. the way her hair fell on her sholders. Her shirt was just a tease show just enough of her breast to catch my attention but leave the rest to your imagnination. I could feel my little friend below start to grow.

" you do drugs? What kind?" i asked moving closer to her.

"I've done just about everything except acid." she said throwing her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it to put it out.

"I've done Acid. It's really something if you ask me." i said with a chuckle.

Bella laughed at me. Even her laugh was cute. I wanted to take her behind the dumpster and have my way with her but i contorled myself and smiled. i pulled a pen out of my pocket and took her hand. I worte my number on the top of her hand and smiled.

"If you ever want some acid call me. But fair warning that shit is expensive." i said letting go of her wirst.

Bella looked at her hand and smiled she opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by James as he swung the back door open.

"girls lets stop gossiping and get inside we have customers." he said holding the door open for me and bella. Time for work.

we walked behind the bar to see a big muscular man sitting there with his buddy who was alot less muscular. i think the hulk hung out with him to feel more confident.

"the usual sexy." the hulk said to bella as he winked at her.

"coming right up Emmett." she said with a smile.

I wanted to jump the bar and pound the hell out of him but considering his build to mine he could snap me like a twig. Bella walked over to me and showed me what to do. she would look up at me with a smile and still talk. I was to busy caught up in her beauty to listen all i saw was her mouth moving. i knew i'd be in trouble when it was my turn to make a drink.

"got that?" she asked with a smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.

i nodded and made the hulk and his friends drink with no problem.

They drank and chatted and Bella clapped for me.

"great job Edward." she said with a smile.

Bella grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the drinks and told me which where which. I found myself not listening again.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm posting this chapter for you all because i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow. I'll be back the 18th. I have some good ways to take this story but What do you guys think so should happen? I want your imput.**

* * *

><p>Edward was getting the hang of things pretty quick. It was the thrid night and he was serving drinks like he had been doing it as long as James. Rosalie was back to work and it looked as if she had googly eyes for Edward. She was with Emmett though which made me laugh because secretly Edward refrenced to his as "<em>The Hulk."<em> Alice, Rosealie sister hung out around the bar alot since she was with Jasper,Emmett's right hand man. She always talked about how gloomy the bar looked, and how dirty it was. It was a bar. It wasn't a five star restraunt. She was really annoying.

That night I was taking over bar with Rosalie for Edward who was bussing tables. Rosalie was extremely beautiful and i always wondered why she worked here she could alot better then this hell hole. It was around 11:30 when the door chimed I looked up to see who it was. It was a girl Edward knew i figured. She walked over to him with the most slutish smile i've seen on a girl. She walked up behind him and grabbed his ass. He turned around and smiled crookedly at her. Oh boy howdy was that smile to die for. He embraced her and planted a kiss on her. It looked as if he pressed any harder he'd shatter her skull. I rolled my eyes. She smile as he pulled out of the kiss. If death glares could kill she'd be dead. Edward looked at me and caught me staring. I looked down and began to pour someone a drink. I handed the man his drink with a smile as took the money. I walked over to the register to put the money away. Slut girl and Edward were standing at the end of the counter by the register. I rung up the drink and listened to their converstion. Her voice was so annoying and she rambled on and on. She was almost as bad as Alice. Edward looked up to see me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, Uh this is my girlfriend Jessica Stanley." he said showcasing her.

Edward had a girlfriend? I was speechless. The words were stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. So I nodded at her and smiled. Edward looked at me with a confused expression.

"And this is Isabella Swan my Co-worker." he said pointing his hand at me.

Jessica smiled at me. It wasn't a "oh its so nice to meet you" smile it was more of an "I really don't like you" smile. I returned it to her.

"it's nice to meet you Isabella." she said in her snotty little voice i wanted to punch her but if i hit her i'd be in trouble with James.

"It's Bella." i snapped at her and walked away.

As i walked away i could hear her in the background talking about me. All I knew was that ..

It Finally left and I sighed. Edward walked to me and smiled and chuckled. I knew he'd something about Jessica.

"Little harsh don't ya think?' he asked sitting at the bar as I started to close down the bar.

"I have this thing were when I meet people I can tell if i'll like them. I could tell I wouldn't like her." I told him as i walked away.

Edward looked stunned I spoke up to him. We had formed the friendship where he knew i was blunt and he didn't care but sometimes i caught him off guard.

After closing I walked out and say Jessica leaning up on Edward car. She rolled her eyes at me and i wanted to punch her in the face. I looked over and saw my handsome prince on his bike waiting for me. I walked over to Jessica before Edward came out and snarled at her.

"Roll those desperate eyes at me again you won't have eyes to roll again. Got it?" I said hushed with anger. She nodded, her face was white like she'd seen a ghost. I laughed and walked away.

"Hey beautiful." He said Taking me into his arms and kissed me passionatly.

I broke away from the kiss to breath.

"hello to you too Jacob." i said with a gin.

I climbed on his bike and we rode off to his place.

Jacob lived next to his father, Seeing as how is father was handicapped he had to be close. Jacob and I knew each other since we were young. Our fathers were best friends so we hung out alot till my mom and dad divorcied and I left with my mom. When i was sixteen I went back to live with Charlie and I rekindled my relationship with Jacob. We've been togethersince then. There also was something about Jacob noone else was also my drug dealer.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter shows Bella and Edward both are in relationships but have secret crushes on each other. at least 3 or 4 reviews for the next chapter. Thank you for reading. You guys rock, until next post.<strong>

**-Breakingbrianna.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever to get this up. I've been busy not to mention that horrible writers block. Anyways its up and i'll try to update once a week. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Bella's POV

The wind blew in my hair as we road through the roads of seattle. Jake Speed up his bike as we neared his house. I layed my head on his back we rode. His scent filled my nose and i closed my eyes. Jake has been my boyfriend for 8 years and our fathers couldn't be happier. When we were little they would joke about me and Jacob getting married. Isabella Marie Black? Has a good ring to it I think.

We pulled into Jacob's driveway. I still found it a bit strange we didn't live together but he always said he doesn't want me to be there whe ncertain people show up. Jacob was a drug dealer so i'm guessing some pretty shady people came around. Jake was the reason my addiction started. I kow he feels bad for it but we can't undo it. Jacob climbed off the bike then turned to me and held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he helpped me off the bike. We walked towards his house hand in hand. He unlocked the door and held it open for me. We walked into his dark house. You'd never guess this was the house of a dealer. It was so clean. It was small and looked like the inside of a log cabin. It was decked out in indian swag all over the house. Jake got most of his stuff from his dads house. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two waters.

"here Bells" he said tossing me the water.

"thanks." I told him as I laid down on the couch.

Jacob sat next to me and turned on the tv. He turned to me with a smile I knew all to well.

Jacob took my hand and started kissing up my arm. I giggled because he knew what that did to me.

"Jacob we can't" i whimpered as he reached my neck and started to nibble on it.

"please Bells. we haven't in almost a week. You know how i get." he growled, still nibbling on my neck.

Jacob didn't give me time to answer to before he started to tug at my shirt. Jacob slipped my shirt off with one hand and began to kiss down my body. He unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off my hips. I arched my back a bit lifting my towards him making it easier to take them off. By this time I was throbbing wanting him. He began to rub my center over my underwear. I whimpered wanting him. I pulled off his shirt exposing his muscles. They were a big turn on for me I began to kiss his colarbone and let them descend down his body. I could feel his member getting harder. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pants pushing this down. He pressed himself to me so i could feel him. I moaned quietly. We both took off each others underwear. Jacob was about to enter when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it who is that?" Jacob asked sittig up as he dressed himself minus a shirt.

I pulled the blanket on the side of the couch over my practically naked body. Jacob threw his hands in the air as soon as he opened the door. He began backing up slowly. I heard the door shut and saw a figure holding something to jacob. That was when I realized someone was holding a gun to my boyfriend. I sat up in fear.

" give me all you have Black." the man demanded.

" I don't have anything till the next few days. I've been out since Wednesday." he said his voice was shaking.

"thats a lie. someone told me they bought a bag off you yesterday. If you don't give me what I want i'll blow your brais out. Don't test me Black." the man said.

I whimpered, the man heard me and turned towards me and turned one corner of his mouth towards me. I sat frozen there on the couch.

" did I inturupt getting some?" he asked with a chuckle. "get me my stuff Black i'd hate to kill you infront of your lady friend." he added.

Jacob nodded and motioned for the man to follow him into the basement. I got dressed quickly then pulled out my phone. Edward had given me his number in case i needed him. I went to his name and pressed call. It was almost three in the morning so I knew he was asleep. I then heard the line pick up.

"Bella, Are you okay. do you realize the time?' he asked it was clear I woke him.

"Sorry Edward but I really need you right now. I need you to come to 2439 Abbey road." I told him quietly.

"Bella whats going?" he said now concerned. I heard a female voice in the background. Jessica.

"i'll tell you when you get here. Please come now I don't know how much longer we have." I told him, scared out of my mind.

"I'll be there i'm right around the corner." He said, alert now. He was getting dressed i could hear the rustling of his shirt bing pulled over his head.

I then heard a gun shot ring from the basement. I whipered and went ot hide.

"hurry Edward." i said before hanging up.

A few minutes later I heard foot steps coming from the basement and then they stopped.

"Jacob's little bitch has already fled. I'll get her someother time." he said with a laugh before leaving out of the front door then i heard then peal out of the driveway. I waited in my hiding spot before I came out. I ran down to hte basement to see Jacob laying in a pool of his blood. I ran to him to check his pulse. There wasn't one. Jacob was dead.

"Jacob no you can't be dead." I said before trying to revive.

When I realised he wasn't going to come to I began to sob. I layed my head on his chest on sobbed. I heard the front door close, I froze what if it was that guy again. I heard the man call my name.

"Bella Where are you. Its Edward." He said walking around the house.

I ran up from the basement and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck still sobbing.

"Bella, whats wrong? why are you cover in blood? are you hurt?" he asked looking me over.

all i could spit out was "Jacob's dead." inbetween sobs.

"this is his blood, he's in the basement. Some guy came and demanded some drugs, he threated to kill him if he didn't give him what he wanted. Jacob him into the basement to get him what he wanted. Then I called you. Before i hung up I heard a gunshot. I went to hide once the guy left I went to see jacob and found him dead." I said stopping crying so i could tell him.

"He said he'd get me next." I told edward before sobbing again.

Edward took me into his arms to sooth me.

"come stay at my place for the night." he said leading me out the door.

He closed the front door and walked me to his car. he opened the passenger door and waited for me to get in. He closed the door and walked to the driver side and got in. He started the car and headed to his house, which was like he said right around the corner. He pulled into the drive and shut off the car. I opened my door and got out closing it behind me. We walked to the front door and Edward opened it leading us both in. He directed me to the kitchen and asked if i wanted anything. I just shook my head and told him I just wanted to sleep. He led me to the guest room and gave some of his clothes to wear to bed. I didn't even bother to shower. I felt disgusting but i just wanted to sleep and forget this night. I layed down and staired at the celing. I had a thousand questions running through my head. I rolled over to my side and staired at the wall before letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>So? what do you think? I cried while writing this. I hated that jacob had to die, but it is how things go. Also look at Edward being . I can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter. well until next update<strong>

**peace,love, and kangaroo;**

**BreakingBrianna.(:**


End file.
